


Перед битвой

by Limniss_Dotlar



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: 8×1. Перед самой битвой на Содденском холме. Продолжение разговора Тиссаи с Йеннифэр, развитие многозначительных взглядов в сторону Вильгефорца.
Relationships: Vilgefortz of Roggeveen/Tissaia de Vries
Kudos: 9





	Перед битвой

— Наслаждаться жизнью? Как ты, верно?  
Взгляд чародейки направлен в сторону костра, окруженного отдыхающими солдатами. На деле они — миряне, вынужденные взяться за оружие в борьбе с чёрной смертью без жалости и правил — Нильфгаардом.  
Вильгефорц чуть наклоняется, разговаривает с кем-то из мужчин, кивает, смеётся. Поднимает глаза на них с Йеннифэр, и что-то в груди главы академии легко сжимается, стоит Тиссае поймать чужой взгляд.  
Чародейка улыбается, даже коротко смеётся, Йеннифэр ей вторит и отпивает эль из кружки.  
— Что у вас с ним?  
Ректоресса пожимает плечами и рассматривает залетевший в напиток лепесточек, после отчасти растерянно поправляя манжеты рукавов. На войне ей пришлось отказаться от вышитых и кружевных, однако привычка поправлять их осталась неизменной — будь то даже простой хлопок.  
— Честно сказать, не знаю… Кажется, ничего.  
— Но он тебе нравится. Вы так мило беседовали до этого.  
Тиссая улыбается уголками губ и чуть вскидывает брови. Сжимая кружку одной рукой, она немного взволнованно хватается за медальон, пытается уложить его на груди ровнее.  
— Он сам по себе мил, в этом ему не откажешь.  
— Тиссая…  
Йеннифэр хочет сказать что-то, но ректоресса хмурится и поджимает губы.  
— Думаешь судить меня?  
— Нет, — Йен качает головой, смотрит из-под полуопущенных век тоскливо, после бросая долгий взгляд на Вильгефорца чуть поодаль. — Просто кажется мне, что все не так-то с ним просто.  
— Он никогда тебе не нравился.  
— Нет, Тиссая, никогда. Он так… приторно обходителен, так вежлив, что не верится, что он полностью на нашей стороне.  
Йеннифэр опускает голову, вздыхает тихо и давит из себя кривую улыбку.  
— Это то, что тебе хочется оставить, верно? Твое наследие?  
— Это то, что я хочу сохранить в себе сейчас, в эти тёмные времена, Йеннифэр, — де Врие цокает языком и отпивает немного из кружки, поверх нее глядя на мужчину. Тот вскидывается, согнутую ногу поставив на небольшой ящик, и хлопает со смехом в ладоши на чей-то рассказ, после вновь поднимая взгляд на чародейку. Она улыбается в чашу, затем все же беря себя в руки, чтобы отнять кружку ото рта. — Ты должна меня понимать.  
Йеннифэр фыркает и отставляет свой эль на камни рядом.  
— Ты не должна оправдываться передо мной.  
— Я не оправдываюсь, Йеннифэр, — Тиссая вскидывает голову, продолжая смотреть на увлечённо что-то рассказывающего чародея. — Я просто… пытаюсь тебе напомнить, что твой фатализм, прости, твоя практичность… бывает не к месту. Как сейчас.  
Йен вздыхает и едва удерживается от того, чтобы тихо фыркнуть, так что просто закатывает глаза.  
— А я хочу, чтобы ты отдавала себе отчёт и была осторожна.  
Тиссая поворачивает голову, уже раскатывает на языке остроту, но встречает удивительно серьёзный взгляд чародейки.  
— Хорошо, Йеннифэр, — кивает она. — Благодарю тебя…  
Тиссая де Врие не может упрекнуть Йеннифэр из Венгерберга в заботе о ней. Язык не поворачивается. 

***

Она трезвеет слишком быстро. Занятая будущей битвой голова гудит, и она растерянно смотрит на собственные руки.  
Тиссая де Врие вырастила столько талантливых чародеек, что, казалось бы, ее наследие огромно. Но где-то в глубине, сейчас, когда костры уже едва горят в ночи, она чувствует, как пустота скребется под рёбрами и вынуждает обнять себя за плечи.  
Аретуза — все, что у нее есть. Ее ученицы и ее соратницы, соратники из Бан Арда — все, что важно для нее. Братство.  
Ни одно королевство не важно как таковое, ни одна граница не стоит загубленных жизней. Но Нильфгаарду плевать. Нильфгаард хочет больше, больше, больше; Нильфгаард тянет руки все дальше, даже не думая, что кто-то может в ответ укусить и отгрызть хотя бы пару пальцев.  
Чародейка видит, как постепенно теней становится все меньше: люди уходят.  
Еще днем их было шесть десятков. Будет благом, если к утру останется хотя бы два.  
— Трусы, — чужой шепот звучит словно через пелену, и тёплое дыхание опаляет темноволосый висок.  
Она не сразу чувствует, что Вильгефорц стоит рядом. Сказала бы даже, что очень близко, но Тиссая чувствует себя настолько потерянной, что чужое тепло дарит ей немножечко сил, чтобы отозваться.  
— Ты веришь, что мы сможем их остановить? — голос чародейки тих, она немного сипит. Откашливается, отклонив голову, после вновь рассматривая свои руки, сложив их перед собой в замок.  
Достаточно ли она сделала? Достаточно ли за столько лет она сотворила: чар и проклятий, профессионалов, близких связей?  
— Конечно, — он врет. Тиссая уверена: он также взволнован, также судорожно перебирает в голове заклинания и возможные пути. Она видит, как подрагивают в темноте теплые руки.  
Ректоресса точно знает, что они теплые. Чародей обхватывает ладонью предплечье и мягко сжимает, вынуждая поднять взгляд. И она послушно смотрит, ломанно вздергивая брови.  
— Будут жертвы, этого нам не избежать, — большой палец мягко поглаживает внутреннюю сторону через слои тканей, но этого ненавязчивого жеста хватает, чтобы подарить хоть каплю спокойствия главе Аретузы. — Но я уверен, мы справимся. Все мы. Больше некому.  
Больше некому.  
Зеленоватые глаза, перейдя в карий, в темноте кажутся совсем чёрными. Чародейка вторит слабой улыбкой чужой и медленно кивает, накрывая руку своей.  
Де Врие чувствует, как в груди что-то неприятно тянет, давит изнутри на ребра, как спирает дыхание. Она не знает, чего в этом больше: страха… или чего-то еще.  
Чего-то, до чего ей, перевалившей за границу пятой сотни лет, должно уже не быть дела.  
— Благодарю тебя, Вильгефорц. Ты прав. Я… понимаю, но, думаю, мне нужно было услышать это из чужих уст.  
Чародей кивает — и протягивает свободную руку, держа расслабленную ладонь ребром вниз. Жест больше приглашающий, нежели спрашивающий, так что Тиссая разворачивается к мужчине всем телом и чуть придвигается, замирая, ощутив неожиданно мягкие объятия.  
Чародей весь удивительно тёплый — это чувствуется даже через доспехи, за ношение которых Стрегобор во время собрания Капитула по старой привычке подколол Вильгефорца.  
Все в нем видят врага. Тиссая не совсем понимает, почему.  
Хотя нет, не так… В Капитуле все друг в друге видят врагов: среди чародеев в мире, где границы государств нестабильны и где каждый пытается урвать себе кусочек места под солнцем, иметь друга чревато и опасно для жизни. Никому нельзя доверять.  
Никому нельзя, но Тиссая все же расцепляет руки из замка перед собой и обнимает ими в ответ чародея, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. Чувствует, как тот тихо выдыхает ей в макушку, осторожно, едва ощутимо гладя по спине.  
Де Врие уверена: Вильгефорц даже сейчас улыбается. Слабо, одними уголками губ, но улыбается. Его защитная реакция в опасности: взять на себя роль того, кто уверит всех, что будет счастливый конец.  
Он не верит в это, в это не верят другие, и все готовятся к смерти в меру своего духа, но кто-то должен говорить вслух то, на что все надеятся. Кто-то должен.  
Больше некому.  
Никому нельзя доверять. Ни Сабрине, ни Йеннифэр, ни Трисс, ни Коралл… но ведь они здесь. На защите братства.  
Как и Вильгефорц. Но ему почему-то хочется доверять немножечко больше, чем остальным.  
Чародейка прикрывает глаза, наконец чувствуя себя спокойно. Война будет завтра. Вместе с болью, кровью, потом, криками и стонами, страшными ранами и чернокрылой смертью от армий Нильфгаарда.  
Это все завтра. А пока… есть только немного тепла.


End file.
